


In the Future

by annabeth_at_the_helm



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_at_the_helm/pseuds/annabeth_at_the_helm
Summary: An argument between husband and wife.





	In the Future

**Author's Note:**

> /emphasis/

"In the future, I would much prefer it if you would seek your pleasure elsewhere! I am outraged, indeed, incensed, that not only would you find yourself a willing partner in Korea but that it would be a--"

"A guy?"

"Yes. A member of the same sex. Don't expect me to put this behind us. Don't expect me to understand. Don't expect me to care!" Tears threatened like an ill-timed storm, and she covered her damp lashes with trembling fingers. Trapper attempted to console his distraught wife, but she would not allow him to touch her.

"In the future," she reiterated softly, "you will find yourself someplace else to live, somewhere where I will not be disgraced if anyone else learns of this. We are lucky you were sent home before you were discovered. At least our girls will not have to grow up beneath the shame of a dishonorable discharge."

"A thousand times I'm sorry, but what did you expect from me?"

"A nurse or two! Heavens, I knew you weren't exactly chaste when I married you but--"

"But you wanted me to change for you! I change for no one, madam, not even my wife!"

"Well if you hadn't been gone so long! Every Friday night -- do you think I missed you as much as I claimed?" Louise shouted. Trapper backed away, and a sleepy little girl came stumbling into the brightly lit kitchen.

"That must be why you didn't love us enough -- not the way you love /him/, Mama says," she mumbled. Trapper glared at his wife.

"In the future, /madam/, if you feel the need to discuss me in such detail, you shall refrain from doing so in a place where our daughter might overhear!"

"But you're not my daddy," she whispered. It was unfortunate, Louise would say later, that she hadn't been able to stop him. But Becky had been correct in her assessment; she had listened well.

And soon, Trapper John McIntyre was nobody's father.

~end~


End file.
